Angel and her Devil
by Asriel1475
Summary: My first take at writing a story, about a little girl named Aurora and her best friend Springtrap.
1. Chapter 0

This is my first fnaf story so I'm sure it won't be perfect... actually it's my first story ever :p in this story all the animatronics from fnaf 1 2 and 3 are here, they will be explained fully as time goes on but for now just know they are all here. Anyways enjoy the story!

Scott Cawthon owns the games :p

Chapter 0: Introduction

"Come on mom I wanna go!" I continued pulling on my mothers arm as she laughed, "I'm going im going just relax sweetie!

We got outside to the car, I quickly jumped into the passenger seat and quickly buckled up before smiling up at my mom happily. She smiled back before buckling herself up before pulling outta the driveway before pulling into the road. As the scenery outside flew past me I started thinking over the day ahead. Today was one of my friends birthdays and she was having it at Freddy Fazbears pizza! When I was invited I was kinda iffy on going, but getting a extra trip to Freddy's was all the motivation I needed to go. Normally I go everyday so I guess it's not a extra trip but it gives me a reason to stay longer so still!

"So how old is your friend turning Aurora?"

I jumped slightly in my chair before shaking my head, "Five like me mommy!" I said smiling up at her.

She smiled back again as we pulled up to Freddy's, I quickly jumped outta my seat before running around to my moms side she gently took my hand and let me inside.

"Which section is the party in again?" My mom asked as we walked inside. We looked around in the main lobby which had three paths, one which lead to the original groups room, one which lead to the newer models, and one that led to the horror attraction part. There was another section under construction but no one really knows what's going on in there. As my mom let go of my hand to ask the front desk about where to go I quickly split away and ran to the horror attraction section. Getting inside I smiled to myself, it had a path which lead to the main route of the attraction, screams could be heard from inside. Then there's the path for employees, smiling I quickly went to the main route, smiling I walked it peacefully. The area wasn't so much of a maze as it was more so just a big area to explore. I silently sat down in a chair close to the office area, looking to my side I saw a smaller charred animatronic jump at me however before it could get close it stopped and smiled.

Smiling back I stood back up and asked, "Could you take me to Devil please?"

The charred animatronic nodded and led me into the office, "Anybody try to sneak in here today?"

The charred animatronic nodded his head before responding in his raspy voice, "Yup, but I've been guarding it, as per usual boss had me wait here for you and make sure no one found him."

I nodded as he showed me into the office, walking inside I saw springtrap laying back on his couch his eyes closed with soft music playing in the background. Giggling to myself I walked up to him and hugged his arm that was hanging off the couch.

Opening one eye he smiled softly pausing his music he pulled me up and sat me on his chest, "Hey Angel, why you here so early?"

I giggled happily at the nickname before responding, "My friends having a birthday party today so I came early!"

He smiled rubbing my head gently causing me to giggle more as he set me on the edge of the couch, "Well I'm happy to hear it, tho you wouldn't wanna worry your mother would you?"

He pointed to a camera at the edge of his room where it showed my mom frantically looking around the restaurant.

I sighed to myself before looking up at him, "Help?"

He laughed rubbing my head again, "Go play with your friends Angel, we have every other day to hang out you should enjoy the special occasion."

I shook my head and hugged his leg, "But I wanna be with my Devil!"

He sighed picking me up in his arms holding me like a baby, "Angel you know I'd love to spend the day with you, but you should go be with your friend and calm your mother down, ok?"

Sighing again I quickly hugged him before gasping, "Wait I have something for you!"

Before he could respond I quickly dug into my pocket pulling out a necklace, smiling I held it out to him, holding me in one arm he used his free hand to gently take it, looking at it he slowly opened the heart locket, on one side it said Your Angel and on the other it had a picture of me smiling. Looking at me I smiled showing my necklace which matched his, I opened it gently showing him the inside, it said My Devil on one side and the other had a picture of him smiling.

"T-this is for me..? How d-did you get this!" He asked shakily as he stared down at his necklace.

I gently hugged him around his neck as I whispered, "Don't worry about that, I just wanted something for you to think of me and vice versa."

He had a huge smile on his face as he gently hugged me back, he then held it to me and sheepishly asked, "Could you put it on my Angel?"

I laughed before takeing it and gently wrapping it around his neck, he grinned more before hugging me again, which I returned before he set me down, "Thanks Angel, this means a lot, now go on and enjoy yourself with your friends ok?"

I gave a soft nod before slowly turning around and making my way to the door, giving him one final wave which he returned, I left the office. I slowly paced through the attraction looking at all the decorations and decor, trying to stall before I had to had to head back to my mother. Finally giving in I slowly made my way back to the main lobby before slowly walking back into the original animatronic area. To my surprise however no one was around, the animatronics weren't singing, not even any employees were around. Confused I made my way back to the entrance before going into the toy area where again I was greeted with nothing. Even more confused I slowly made my way back to the entrance before looking outside, sure enough everyone was there. Making my way out there everyone seemed to be in a panic, there was cops everywhere fire fighters, paramedics, everything. Feeling myself picked up I turned around to see my mom holding me tightly.

"Thank god! I was so worried! Where on earth were you I thought I lost you like the others!"

I gave a confused look as she got in the car, setting me in the chair she started to quickly drive away. Others?

"We are never going back to that awful restaurant do you understand me?!" My mom yelled.

I looked at her shocked, "B-but mom it's my favorite place..!"

Before I could continue she stopped me, "I don't care, you are not to return do you understand?"

As a single tear rolled down my face I gave a faint nod as we pulled into our driveway, "Yes mom..."

After that day I I wouldn't leave my room, I begged and pleaded for my mom to take me back and not once did she let me. She always told me that I was to never go back. For the rest of my summer I would only leave my bedroom for food, water, and to use the bathroom. I would cry and cry as I held my heart locket close, when school started I became a hollow shell of the young happy girl I use to be. As time went on I lost all my friends, either that stopped showing up for a reason I didn't know, or they just didn't wanna be my friend anymore. The only thought on my mind was Freddy Fazbears pizza, and my devil.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long delay, been meeting new people, helping my boyfriend through some problems (love you baby!), and trying to work 30 hours a week leaves me with little time. I'm back with my next chapter so here we go!

Writing this a week after that first msg I currently am finishing up the chapter but I wanted to apologize for the long pause and thanks to Vixal and Darkstarsara for the follows and 93MANIAC for the message, it means a lot to see support on the first chapter of my first story! Anyways hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1: Old memory's

BEEP! BEEP! CRASH.

Letting out a soft groan as I slowly shake my head trying to wake up. I slowly turn to my alarm clock to see it in a pile of pieces on the floor.

Sighing to myself I mumble, "Third time this week..."

Shrugging it off for now I slowly get outta bed before making my way to the kitchen, walking past my living room I quickly grab the tv remote flicking it on. Getting to the kitchen I grab a bowl a box of cereal and some milk before going back to my living room. Plopping down onto the couch I quickly pour myself some cereal and start munching away as I mindlessly let the news run in the background. Quickly finishing my food I pour another bowl, taking my time to eat this one as I start watching the news.

"-ddy Fazbear pizza, a once beloved pizza restaurant in this little city of ours, recently got a makeover, all new technology, and a whole new look for the animatronics along with some brand new spots of interests, the place is even looking for more security to make the place more safe for the kids! Freddy Fazbears will be opening up to the public today at one! After this two year renovation one must wonder if it will all pay off or not."

Sighing to myself I click the tv off as I stand up, "I already knew that you stupid tv lady."

Going to the kitchen I put the cereal and milk away before quickly cleaning the bowl then placing it on the rack to clean. After I make my way to the shower. After quickly taking a shower and cleaning all the clothes up I grab my phone, wallet, and keys before making my way to my car.

"I wonder i-" mid sentence I felt my phone vibrate, checking it I saw my mother texted me, "Guess she is."

Quickly opening it I read the text, "Good morning sweetie, hey I have another spot you could apply to if your still looking for a job, I still can't believe what happened at your old job..."

Sighing I quickly replied, "Can't change the past... good morning to you too btw, yeah you can send me the details and I'll look into it."

Putting the phone down I started up the car before quickly making my way to Freddy's, "Thinking about it now I think that one chick mentioned that Freddy's was hiring security, maybe I should apply for laughs..."

Focusing again on the road I quickly made my way to Freddy's, as I started to get close I noticed tons of cars parked up the street all the way to the building, sighing I parked at the end before turning my car off.

Quickly grabbing a piece of gum from my car I made my way towards the building, tons of people all stood outside if the massive building that made Freddy's.

"Jesus there's at least five hundred people here... I know they expanded the building but will it hold this many people?"

Checking my phone I saw it just turned to noon, as if right on que a voice boomed out through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! Thank you for being here for the grand reopening, of Freddy Fazbears pizza!"

A loud cheer ensue, "For years we have put countless money and research into making the perfect entertainers for our company, and today, I am very proud to claim, that we succeeded! These entertainers are equipped to handle any request and handle and situation! I hope you all enjoy your time here and chose to comeback again!"

With that he cut the rope before moving outta the way letting everyone inside.


	3. Chapter 2

So not gonna lie, totally forgot I had this story, and I didn't remember till I was notified I got a comment on it and I was like, "Oh..." So I decided, why not continuing writing it! So here it is 8 months later! Enjoy :P (Small note anytime there's text in 'this' that means its a thought.)

Chapter 2: Blast from the past

I quickly slipped inside with the rest of the crowd of people. Making my way to the original animatronic's area I quickly sat down at the table the farthest away. I silently flipped through the menu aimlessly, 'I wonder if I should actually apply... I only really came here to see the place and reminisce but... I wouldn't mind wo-'

"Hello miss what would you like?"

Jumping slightly I quickly turned to the waiter who gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry miss I didn't mean to startle you."

Shaking my head a bit I give him a weak smile, "No worries, I should have been paying more attention... what did you ask?"

His smile returned, "I was just wondering what you would like from the menu, if you're ready that is."

Nodding I put the menu back into it's little holder before turning back to him, "Can I get a small pepperoni pizza and some water please?"

He nodded smiling before writing it down and walking away, turning back to the front I watched as the animatronic's were getting ready to start. Watching with a big smile I started to zone out again, 'I wonder if they are the original animatronic's and are just modified, or if they made brand new ones from scratch. Well if they are the old ones they might still have me in there database of faces, did they even have that back in the day? This is the weirdest train of thoughts I think I've ever had... they have their own train of thinking so do they have a mind? I need to drop this before I go insane'

Looking at the patrons everyone seemed to be having a good time, though the parents seemed very nervous, which is understandable knowing the history and all.

"And here is your pizza and water ma'am."

Turning to the waiter I smiled taking the food and drink, "Thank you very much."

He nodded returning the smiling before turning to leave, however I quickly stopped him, "Excuse me I have a quick question!"

He turned back a bit confused, "Yes..?"

Turning to fully meet his stare I asked, "Where would I go to talk to a manager or a boss of some sort?"

He gave a concerned look before pointing to a hall way behind my table, "Go down this hallway, and it will be the third door on the right."

I gave him a quick thank you, to which he nodded with a smile returning as he left, I turned back to my food and quickly ate it as I watched the show, taking note of the similarities in routine from when I came here as a kid. After finishing my food I flagged the waiter down and quickly paid before getting up, carrying my water bottle I quickly made my way down the hallway, following the waiters instructions I found the door and knocked gently.

"I'm sorry but it's going to be a minute!" I heard through the door, sighing I quickly pulled out my phone and checked the time, before humming to myself as I waited.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a older male around the age of 30 it seemed, wearing a suit and tie, 'He's the one who cut the rope earlier,' I noted.

Smiling I shook his hand before following him into his office, "I'm terribly sorry about the wait! I was taking care of some emails that were very important, now..." Sitting in his chair at his desk he pulled it along with himself up to the table as he smiled at me, "How may I help you today miss?"

Sitting at the chair in front of his desk I started, "I heard you were looking for some security and... I was hoping I could apply!"

His smile visibly grew as he nodded, sitting back a bit he opened a drawer in his desk before pulling out a few papers, "Ah yes I am looking for some security personnel! I was actually nervous that I wouldn't have anyone for the night shift tonight! Do you think you could do that?"

Nodding my smile grew as I realized the direction this conversation was going, "Yes of course I could! I wouldn't mind the night shift at all!"

His smile grew as he nodded before clearing his throat, "Okay I just have some question I need to ask you, however before that I need you to fill this out please!"

Nodding he handed me a paper along with a pen, taking it I started to fill it out as he turned to his computer and started doing something on it. The paper mainly consisted of basic questions like age and previous job experiences, all the basic stuff. After filling it out I handed it back to him along with his pen, he smiled before turning his monitor off and turning back to me.

"Ok, Aurora Dream... I feel like I've heard of this name before... but I can't remember where it's from..." he mumbled to himself.

I gave him a weird look as he laughed, "Sorry about that Aurora, just puzzled, have you visited a Fazbear's restaurant before?"

I nod gently as I sigh, "I use to come here everyday as a kid, however after the uh... incident... I wasn't allowed to..."

He nods as he looks down in thought before looking up suddenly, "Little Aura... I remember now! You use to hang out with Springtrap everyday!"

Smiling I nodded, "Yup! Good old Devil, I miss him so much if I'm honest... though I doubt he'd remember me..."

He grinned as he set the papers down and stood up, "Aurora please come with me, I wanna show you something."

Giving him a confused look I slowly stood up before following him out of his office, he lead me outta the hallway before leading me down another. He would wave to anyone who recognized him or said hi to him, but politely excused himself whenever they tried to stop him.

Confused about many different things I asked the question that confused me the most, "Uh sir... how do you know me exactly?"

He smiled as he turned to me still walking, "You probably don't remember me, or my father, being so young and all, but my father was the original owner actually! And I worked here as maintenance before the original place closed. Before I sound creepy I wasn't stalking you or anything, my father just knew you because, well obviously he had cameras everywhere and he knew about you constantly visiting Springtrap. He told me to watch you at times to make sure nothing went wrong!"

After he said that I had a few flashbacks, "Wait... you're the guy who Springtrap would leave me with if he and his other animatronics had to work..."

His smile grew even more as he laughed, "Yep! Could never beat you in uno could I?"

I laughed with him as I relaxed, "No, everytime you got close the game would "Mysteriously" end."

He laughed again as he nodded, "Yup, you could never let me win, which I was okay with, it was a ton of fun, and way easier then doing all the maintenance stuff."

I laughed again as well before sighing, "So many good memories of this place, or I guess... the old place... so why are we here now?"

I knew this was Springtraps area... but why was he bringing me here?

Smiling he lead me into a room that said employees only before motioning towards a couch, "Sit please, I need to go get something... or someone I guess I should say."

Realizing what he was gonna do I quickly stopped him, "Wait no I don't think I could see him! W-what if he doesn't remember me..."

He laughed softly as he shook his head, "Aura relax, trust me ok?"

Giving him a scared look he patted my shoulder as he gave me a reassuring look before exiting through the door opposite of the one we came in through. Sighing I slowly sat down as i nervously tapped my foot against the floor repeatedly.

The door I walked through suddenly opening pulled me from my thoughts as a small charred animatronic walked through the door groaning, "God could today be any long- who the hell."

He quickly glared at me as he barked out, "Who are you?! This place is off limits doll!"

Feeling uneasy I quietly mumbled, "S-sorry... the owner or... manager led me here and told me to wait here..."

He glared a bit harder, "He would never do that, the only people he brings in here is people Springtrap requested to see!"

Wincing a bit I mumble, "S-sorry..."

He was about to grab me and throw me out, however he was quickly stopped by a voice to my side, "Charred balloon boy, stop, she's a guest of mine."

We both turned to the source of the voice to see the owner... or manager, 'I really need to figure out his name...' along with Springtrap who stood behind him with a angered look and his arms crossed.

Well there you guys go! Another fun chapter, I actually had a ton of fun writing this, I might continue it actually, but anyways thank you all for reading, have an amazing day! :)


End file.
